Dark Deceptions
by Anubis-Shinigami
Summary: Misao and Aoshi finally decide to visit Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru and Kenshin at the dojo. But someone from the grave will not let Kenshin rest in peace and he is back for revenge. Can this one man truly separate Kenshin and Kaoru? How strong IS their love?
1. Working For A Goal

**Author's Note:** WOW!! My FIRST Kenshin and Kaoru romance!! Actually, this is my first romance EVER!! I'm not really a romantic so I don't write them often until I have a good idea – like this story! ^_^  The thoughts of the characters are in // . . .//. And YES I know where I'm going with this!! I do have a point!! Please don't be too hard on me on your reviews (but not too easy either). Thank you very much for reading! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own this chocolate sprinkled donut!! Enjoy the story!! ^_^ MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Prologue: Working For A Goal 

Two silhouettes of figures reflected off the surface of the wall. One wanted complete dominance and power while the other wanted riches. However, both were willing to work together in order to reach the same goal.

"So, shall we begin?" the shorter shadowed figure asked.

"Of course, explain to me how this works," the much taller shadowed figured answered.

"Certainly. This is called a dark possession. Meaning that not only do you fully posses the person, but you can posses him or her for as long a time as you need. There are some rules, of course."

"Naturally," the taller figure commented as the shorter one nodded his head once, ready to explain and sort out the complications.

"First, you must know the person. Second, you must have fought the person while you were alive. Third, that person must have an equal amount of raw power in order to kill the person you want on Earth, that is still alive." The shorter figure stopped, waiting for the other to answer.

"Yes, yes I do believe I have all of those requirements. I even know who is capable for me to use as the dummy."

"Excellent."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao hurriedly shoved all her clothes into a very tiny bag along with her extra sharp kunai – just sharpened this morning. At the same time Misao tried to multitask. She was eating her breakfast, or rather shoving it in her mouth, while she packed all her clothes and tried to find something to wear. Misao ended up just wearing her usual ninja outfit because, in all honesty, she detested wearing any kimonos of all sorts – they tended to weigh her down.

"Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Okina and Kuro!! I'M LEAVING NOW!! I'll see you all when I get back from my visit!!" Misao yelled at the top of her lungs, her words sending seismic waves that threatened to topple over all the Japanese shrines. Before Misao left the door, Okon caught up with her.

"Hey, Misao? Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked  as she continued to wipe the dish she was holding. Puzzled, Misao tried to think.

//Ok, let's see . . .I've got my ninja outfits, tons of weapons, some kimonos *shudder*, and presents for Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko! Yup I think I have everything .  Wait, Okon IS right I am forgetting something . . ./// 

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" Misao yelled. "Oh my gosh!! I ALMOST LEFT WITHOUT HIM!!" Misao yelled again as her hands automatically clamped to her face. Dropping the suitcase with a loud 'thud,' Misao ran as fast as she could to the temple near the Aoiya.

            Of course, no one living in Kyoto could not possibly shield themselves from  hearing Misao's extremely loud voice. Like many of the citizens of Kyoto, Aoshi had to suffer the consequences of living in the same city as Misao, let alone in the same house. Aoshi clenched his eyes harder in order to try to concentrate. He had been TRYING to meditate all morning – no thanks to Misao and her commotions. 

//I must concentrate!// Aoshi thought as he tried to clench his eyes some more. //Imagine that. Misao almost left without me. Doesn't sound like a bad idea either – I really have no urge or want to see the Battousai and his little friends. NO! I MUST concentrate! Focus inner thoughts on . . .//

Misao rushed to the temple. By the time she got there she was out of breath. //Hmmm Aoshi looks so concentrated . . .maybe I shouldn't bother him? Wait! The train is leaving in about fifteen minutes! Sorry Aoshi . . .//

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" Misao yelled. //Oooops, I didn't mean to be so loud. . . So much for not disturbing him . . //

            Aoshi inwardly flinched. //I did not think it was possible, but Misao has indeed gotten louder since the last time she shouted my name . . .// Aoshi slowly opened two crystal blue eyes as he looked at Misao.

"Yes, What is it, Misao?" Aoshi asked coolly and calmly – two emotions he rarely felt inside.

//WOW!! He said a whole SENTENCE to me!! I could just . . .wait he asked me something . . .uhh ummm -  I hope I don't screw this up!//

"Well . . .umm . . .our train is leaving in fifteen minutes could you please come join me?"

"I will meet you at the Aoiya entrance shortly," Aoshi answered tranquilly as he shut his eyes and went back to meditate a little more.

//I could just JUMP for joy! Wait! What am I standing here for?// Misao thought as she quickly ran out of the Aoiya.

"See you there Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled back as she practically bounced back to the Aoiya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YAHIKO!! I JUST told you not to walk on that floor!! I just finished mopping it!!" Kaoru yelled with a voice that was capable of rivaling Misao's. Yahiko just kept laughing at Karou.

"Sorry, ugly girl!! It's not like you did a good job mopping anyway!!" Yahiko shouted as he got ready to run just in case Kaoru decided to run after him – which she did.

"COME BACK HERE, YAHIKO!!" Kaoru yelled in anger. Unfortunately, Kaoru slipped and fell on her own just-washed floor. This gave Yahiko a perfect chance to run away – and he did. Kaoru growled in frustration as she knocked her head against the floor. 

"I don't think that banging your head on the floor is going to get it mopped any faster, Missy." A familiar voice commented.

"Shut up, Sano!" Kaoru yelled at him as she tried desperately to get up, she ended up falling over anyway. Sano laughed as he walked over and stretched out his hand for Kaoru to take. 

"Here, Missy, let me help you up," Sano said – still laughing. Kaoru grumbled a bit before taking his hand and finally getting to her feet.

"Oh yeah - Sano? Could you please go to the Akebeko and purchase some food? Misao and Aoshi are going to be here very soon and it wouldn't be proper for us not to have any food ready for them."

"Umm Sure." Sano said, putting his hand behind his head.

"You did get that job I told you to get right? You're not going to need to borrow some of my money again are you?!" Kaoru said, her voice starting to drip with venom.

"Of course I did! Come on Kaoru!! Fighting is not the only thing I'm good at!! I have plenty of money!!"

"Good, then! Oh and if you see Yahiko tell him to come talk to me." Kaoru said as she armed herself with a very thick-handled mop and walked outside. Sano laughed as Kaoru went on her search for Yahiko.

"There is NO way I was going to get that job as a laundry washer down at the Shiko's Laundry place!" Sano mumbled to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk out of the dojo. "Besides! When it comes to money – that's what best friends are for!!" Sano said happily as he walked to a certain home of a certain person. Once Sano found that home he knocked on the door. The person inside groaned as he came and opened the door.

"Hello Sano – do you need money from me AGAIN?"

"Now Katsu! I'm your best friend!" Sano said as he put his arm around Katsu. "I'm so insulted that you think of me that way! Is it a crime to visit my best friend? Is it – ok, I give. I need money again – but I'll pay you back!!" Sano said as he gave his friend  an extremely wide smile.

"Uhuh, yeah sure. Hopefully somewhere in my next life. Come on in, Sano." Katsu said as he went inside. Sano followed Katsu inside.

"Hey Katsu! We're gonna have a party at the dojo – wanna come?" Sano asked hopefully.

"No, thank you."

"Awww Come on! It'll be fun!!" Sano said as he followed Katsu around as if he were Katsu's tail while Katsu was searching for where he stashed his last huge amount of money.

"Aha!" Katsu said triumphantly as he got out a large bag and gave it to Sano. "Here, you can also use some of this to help pay your debt at the Akabeko."

"Hey! How'd you know I have a debt?!" Sano asked, surprised.

"Hn, by now everyone knows the person who owes more than 500 yen to a restaurant!" Katsu answered mockingly.

"Shut up you big turd!"  - was the only insult Sano's little brain could come up with. 

"Whatever you idiot! Actually I stopped by Tae and her Akabeko and while I was eating she was telling me that my best friend owed her 700 yen. I had a lot of money then so I was able to pay off the 200 yen. You can probably use this money to at least pay of another 300 yen. Now go, Sano, before I change my mind and not give you anything."

"Thanks a lot, Katsu!! I could just hug you –" Sano said enthusiastically. 

"Please don't. Now get going." Katsu said as he pushed Sano toward the door. As Sano was thanking Katsu, he forgot about the low beam and for the zillionth time since he began visiting Katsu, he hit his head on it.

"Oww" Sano whined as he rubbed his forehead. Katsu laughed.

"I never get tired of seeing you do that, you idiot. Bye now. Till the next time you need money from me." Katsu said as he closed the door on Sano, who was still rubbing his aching head.

//Such a nice friend. I will pay him back, some day, some how.// Sano thought as he walked back to the dojo, still rubbing his head. //And then I'll be able to do something about that damn beam!//

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Misao continued to wander around the many compartments of the train, marveling at almost everything. 

//Wow! Who knew people could make such a huge chunk of metal move!! They even have a kitchen and bathroom compartment! Which reminds me . . .I'm hungry.// Misao then walked around the different compartments until she finally found the one she and Aoshi were sharing. (A/N: These trains aren't like the ones the Kenshin-gumi rode in. They're the Russian style, the train wagons that are attached to each other have a long corridor on the right and the individual or group compartments are on the left. They each have their own door but they share walls and no windows face the corridor. The windows face the outside of the train only. These compartments the regular built-in seats that all trains seem to have on either side. And yes, these trains DID exist in the Meiji Era. If you've sent the movie "Anastatia" – then you would have seen these types of trains. I hope this clears a few things up. ^_^)

"Aoshi-sama? Are you hungry? They have a kitchen on here – do you want anything?" Misao asked Aoshi as he was once again trying to meditate. He opened his beautiful blue eyes again.

"No thank you, Misao." He said calmly as he closed his eyes again.

"Ok . . .umm . . .that's where I'll be if you need me." Misao said as she took some money from her suitcase and then went to the kitchen. After spending all her money, which was the reason Misao left the kitchen in the first place, she went back to her compartment.

As Misao entered it she noticed that all her things seemed to take up one side of the compartment. Leaving her the three seats that remained next to Aoshi. Misao smiled an evil smile. She quietly went over to the two chairs next to Aoshi and moved their armrests up so that she could sleep there. She then sat down next to Aoshi and put her head lightly on his shoulder.

//He feels so warm . . .for some reason this feels . . .right . . .// were Misao's last thoughts before she drifted into a blissful sleep that she hadn't had in a long time.

YAY!! One finished chapter!! Naturally, I have Misao and Aoshi sorta paired up!! They're one of my favorite couples!! Anyway, review and tell me what you think!! ^_^


	2. Getting Ready is Not Always Easy

**Author's Note:** Wow!! I haven't updated in so long!! I don't know . . .I kinda lost interest in this fic for a while . . .but I have returned with a new found interest and I hope that this fic will be a success!! Enjoy ^_^!!

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin -- must everyone constantly remind me??

Chapter 1: Getting Ready is Not Always Easy 

//Hmm why does it feel as if there was something warm next to me? Wait a minute . . .// Aoshi's eyes shot open as they slowly turned to the right and then they had to look down since, even while sitting down, Aoshi was still tall.

//Misao?! Why is she sleeping on me?\\ Aoshi then looked around the carriage almost habitually. //Oh, I see there was no space anywhere else. That makes sense.\\ All of a sudden a certain crackling was heard, before – 

"This is your conductor speaking. This train will reach its destination in approximately fifty minutes. I will make another announcement when we are only ten minutes away from our destination."

//Fifty minutes? Well, there is no sense in waking Misao up. I'll give her until his next announcement. Finally, I have some peace and quiet to meditate . . .\\

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stupid boxes, stupid Tae, stupid Kaoru . . ." Sanosuke mumbled rather loudly as he kept passing by an endless stream of houses, none of which ever ended up being the dojo.

"Why did 'I' have to be the one to buy all these boxes of food and what-not from Tae!! Sometimes I think Kaoru is far too bossy!! Making me carry all these things as if I were a mule. . ." After another ten minutes of walking and grumbling like this from the Akabeko, Sano thought he had finally reached the dojo.

"Wait – is that it?? It looks it. It's blue. It must be it because I'm not going anywhere else." Sano commented to . . .no one in particular as he continued to stride toward the dojo. No sooner had he entered it's premises, that Ayame and Suzume came running up to him – and then running around him while singing one of their childish songs.

"What the – Hey! Watch it, Ayame and Suzume!! I could drop all of our food and I'm sure you don't want me to do that!!" Sano said exasperatingly as he tried to shift his boxes one way or the other – out of Ayame and Suzume's reach.

"Ayame! Suzume! I think that Sano has his hands full, that he does!" Kenshin said as he ran toward the girls. And he was a sight. The once legendary and feared Battousai was now wearing an apron with pink flowers on it while he had his hair up in a very high ponytail, with a handkerchief on top of his hair. 

Honestly, the sight made Sano laugh, or at least he would have if the boxes he was holding decided to try to behave instead of going in the opposite direction of Sano. Rather, the boxes were like a leaning tower of Piza – threatening to topple over if Kenshin hadn't succeeded in chasing the girls away from him.

"I have an idea, Ayame! Why don't we run away from Uncle Kenny!!"

"Yeah!" and with no more said the two girls ran straight out of the dojo, into the street, and away from Kenshin.

"Oh no!! Ayame, Suzume, no!! Come back!" Kenshin started to run after the girls.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano shouted over as he Kenshin rushed by him.

"Yes, Sanosuke?"

"Nice dress." Sanosuke pointed out as he burst out laughing – and it was only by a miracle that the boxes decided to stay put. Once Sanosuke stopped laughing he looked at Kenshin.

"I wouldn't be talking, Sagara." Sanosuke gulped after Kenshin's eerie words hit him full force.

"Oh, no!! Don't be turning Battousai on me Kenshin!!" A sudden realization struck Sanosuke. "Especially when you're in a dress!! I can see it now 'The Legendary Battousai is currently doing laundry in a DRESS!!" And with that Sanosuke continued to laugh. Kenshin gave him one last glare before giving up and running after Ayame and Suzume – before they both got run over by a horse carriage or Saitou on a really bad day, (Saitou wasn't particularly fond of children).

"Great, that was a good laugh. But now who can I find to help me with these boxes?" Sanosuke looked around the dojo. Or at least he "attempted" to look around. The boxes still obscured his view and he needed to lean to the side at an angle in order to see anything at all.

"Kaoru! Hey Kaoru!! I go the things you needed! Now how about giving me a hand with them?" Sano yelled over to Kaoru who was busy . . .chasing Yahiko around with a bokken at the moment.

"Sorry, Sano. I'd love to help but as you can see I'm a bit busy right now!!" Karou yelled as she swung with her bokken – missed and hit a defenseless pot of flowers, smashing it to bits.

"Grrr!! Yahiko, you will pay for that! I really liked that pot and those flowers!!" Kaoru said as she started to gain speed in order to get closer to Yahiko.

"Hey, YOU hit them, not ME!! You ugly girl!!" Yahiko retorted as he quickly laughed before gaining some speed himself.

"Great. That's just great. Do they expect me to do this all by myself?!" Sanosuke was about ready to give up and drop the burdening boxes when he saw the fox.

"Hey, Kitsune!! How about lending a hand!" Sanosuke shouted up to her. Megumi descended the stairs of the dojo.

"And why would I help you, Sanosuke?" Megumi asked in her cool, vixen-like manner.

"Because . . .everyone else won't and you're the only person left and I really can stand the weight of these boxes any longer. . .Please, Kitsune?" Megumi rolled her eyes. 

"Alright, fine. But just this once."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

// Well, it seems that Kitsune doesn't hate me after all. . .\\ Sanosuke thought as he looked at Megumi. Megumi continued to put things in their proper order. Until she finally noticed Sanosuke's persistent glance toward her direction. Megumi narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at, baka" she asked, her eyes now becoming narrow slits.

"Che, nothing interesting that's for sure." Sanosuke retorted – attempting to sound unruffled. Megumi gave short laugh before continuing unpacking her things.

//Hmmm, now I know there is SOMETHING I was supposed to tell Kaoru . . .Oh, wait!\\ Sanosuke suddenly jumped from his sudden realization as he ran out of the kitchen door in order to find Kaoru . . .and the dress-wearing-battousai.

"I wonder what THAT was all about . . ." Megumi wondered aloud as she watched a rushed Sanosuke run out of the door with a new found speed. Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Doesn't concern me," with that said aloud, Megumi continued to unpack and rearrange the various amounts of food.

Sanosuke continued to run around the dojo in vain. There was no one in sight. Sanosuke was about ready to give up before he heard a big 'clunk'.

//'Bout time. I thought she'd never catch up to Yahiko. Better see where they're at.\\ Sanosuke then continued to run toward the direction of the 'clunk'. Sure enough, he found Kaoru looking proud as she stood over Yahiko, who seemed to be in an enormous daze as he lay on the ground with a bokken broken in two next to his head.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Sanosuke shouted over to happy woman.

"HA! I told you I would get him, didn't I? I'm pretty good with a bokken, don't you think?" Kaoru answered happily as she looked over at Sanosuke.

"Yeah . . .sure. Anyway, I came to tell you that while I was on my way back from the Akabeko, I stopped by the train station and they said that Aoshi and Misao's train would arrive in fifty minutes." Sanosuke then scratched his head. 

"Come to think of it . . .it's more like forty minutes since it took me about ten to get from the Akabeko. No – wait." Sanosuke then used his right hand to count off his left hand's fingers. "It's more like thirty now because me and the Kitsune were unpacking all that food for at least that long. . ." Before Sanosuke knew it, Kaoru was right next to him, cluching his shirt and bringing it down to her level. He was met by two very blazing blue eyes.

"You WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me EARLIER!!" Kaoru screamed into his face.

"Hey – watch the ears, they're sensitive!! And you were too busy trying to kill Yahiko to pay attention to me!" Sanosuke whined in defiance.

"Well you should have MADE me listen!! Have you told Kenshin, yet?!" Kaoru continued to yell at him.

"Umm no . . ."

"Well go do and hurry up!! We all need to take baths so that we will look clean to both Aoshi and Misao and to not make them think that we're a bunch of pigs!!" 

"Ummm ok . . .I'll go now. . ." Sanosuke said as he quickly un-clawed Kaoru's hand from his clothes, before jetting off to find Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Hey KENSHIN!!! Come on . . .I promise I won't make fun of your dress!!" Sanosuke answered before laughing out loud. As soon as he started to laugh he was hit with a very fast, very hard . . .bucket.

"HAHA – oww!!"

"Now who gets the last laugh." Kenshin asked Sanosuke as Sanosuke continued to rub his injured head.

"Hey, Kenshin. You've got thirty minutes to fix yourself up in order to not look like a girl before Aoshi and Misao get here." Sanosuke told the dumfounded Kenshin, with a grin. 

"I WHAT?! SANO!!!"

"You better get going . . .you don't want anyone else to see your hair like THAT, now do you?" Sanosuke asked with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"Good point." Kenshin said simply before heading off to get his clothes and bath supplies and head over to the river. 

//After all, it is not like Miss Koaru would let me use the indoor bath, that it is not.. And it is unlikely that we would bathe together, that it isn't. Wait a minute – where did that come from?!\\ Kenshin quickly blushed and hurried to his room in order to get his things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

". . .Soap, exfoliater, brush, toothbrush – yes it looks like I have everything!!" Kaoru announced enthusiastically . . .to herself. Kaoru took all of the things she had and put them in an enormous towel. She used the towel like a bag and dragged it on her shoulders to the bathhouse. 

"Ugh, I hate heavy things . . ." Kaoru muttered to herself.

"Miss Kaoru!! Here, let me help you with that!" Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin, who was running up to her. // Wow, he looks nice. He probably bathed already. His hair and his clothes look very neat . . .\\

Once Kenshin caught up with her, he took the towel-bag from her and put it on his own shoulders before getting ready to head off to the bathhouse.

"Thanks, Kenshin! That was getting heavy!" Kaoru told him, relieved yet somehow . . . flustered? The two of them continued to head to the bathhouse in silence . . .just a bit awkward.

            When they finally reached the bathhouse. Kaoru took the bag from Kenshin before remembering something and grinning.

"Thank you, Kenshin. But this time please do not run in when I'm having a bath."

            Kenshin blushed an interesting shade of red – enough to match his hair . . .and kimono. He remembered that last time Kaoru was soaking her hair in the bathtub, he thought she was drowning and ran in. 

"Don't worry, I won't run in, that I won't." Kenshin said before starting to head off.

"Oh, by the way, Sanosuke said that you have twenty minutes to bath and get dressed before Aoshi and Misao arrive."

"SAY WHAY?!" Kaoru screamed . . .a scream that could be heard for miles.

WOHOOOO!!! I finally finished the first chapter!! Go me!!! YEAH!!! A little hint for all of you authors out there, it is NOT a good idea to start multiple fics and then go brain-dead for a long time. I've got three fics to finish and I've already thought of two more!! All these ideas swimming in my head – I just hope I finish THIS fic before I go brain dead again!! ^_^

I've decided to include a list of all the Japanese words I will use or have used. Just in case some of them may not sound familiar to others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Japanese Dicitonary: **

**Aa:** yes (More of Aoshi's way of saying it)

**Ahou:** idiot; moron (Saitou's version of what he calls Sano as opposed to "baka")

**Arigato:** thank you

**Arigatougouzaimasu:** thank you very much (much more polite)

**Baka: **idiot; stupid

**Bokken: **the wooden sword that Kaoru uses to train****

**Gomen:** I'm sorry. 

**Gomen nasai:** I'm very sorry

**Hai:** yes

**Iie:** no

**Kitsune:** fox

**Kunoichi:** female ninja

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!!**


End file.
